The kitten and the mastermind
by HIMSnapeLegolas666
Summary: LEMON! Schuldig stellt Aya eine Falle, um ihn für sich zu bekommen... Bitte um Reviews!
1. Ein Gewöhnlicher auftrag?

The Kitten and the Mastermind  
  
Diclaimer: Die Figuren gehören bekanntlich Project Weiss, aber  
in Wahrheit gehören sie mir. *autsch!!!* Jah. schon gut. Also.  
Mein Gewissen hat mir soeben mitgeteilt, dass man ned lügen soll.  
Dann fass ich mal zusammen: nix mir kein Geld. usw.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi/ Lemon und ich bin ne Scheisse Schreiberin. Pairing: Schuldig x Aya (mein lieblingspairing ^^)  
A/N: Bitte reviewt mir!!! Aber schreibt ned einfach nur,  
Scheisse Story, sondern schreibt, was ich verbessern könnte *fleh*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*WERBUNG!!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tja ( Was sein muss. besucht mal die WK- Page von mir und meiner  
besten Freundin! Sie hat zwar noch ned so viel drauf aber.  
http://www.beepworld.de/members62/weisskreuzschwarz  
  
So. aber jetzt geht's los!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"laber"  
'denk'  
  
Mission 1. Ein üblicher auftrag?  
  
Weiss war unterwegs, ein paar Drogendealern das Handwerk zu legen. Da sich die Bande getrennt hat, mussten nun auch unsere Freunde verschiedene Wege einschlagen. Aya verfolgte eine dreiergruppe. Einer der drei war schon auf entzug und wurde somit leichte beute für ihn. Bald vermissten auch die körper der anderen Beiden den Stoff und wurden durch Ayas Katana erlöst.  
  
"Farfarello hatte recht! Ihr seid wirklich leicht zu ködern. Du hast dich gut geschlagen, Abyssinian.", erklang eine Sarkastische stimme.  
  
Aya: "WER IST DA?!"  
  
Stimme: "Hör auf zu schreien! Oder willst du als Mörder gefunden werden? Von mir aus." Der Besitzer der stimme trat ans Licht.  
  
Aya: "Mastermind!"  
  
Schuldig: "Der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte!"  
  
Aya: 'Kuso!!! Was mach ich denn jetzt? Ich bin so gut wie tot, wenn der auftaucht und ich alleine bin. Hoffentlich leben die anderen noch. Nicht auszudenken, wenn schwarz auch sie gefunden hätten.'  
  
Schuldig: "Hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen? Steig ein! Ich bring dich nach Hause."  
  
Aya: "Ja, ja. und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann. gute Nacht, ich finde selber nach Hause."  
  
Aya wollte schon gehen, doch Schuldig packte ihn am Arm und riss ihn um. Ihre Gesichter waren ziemlich nahe beieinander. Schuldig zischte ihn an:  
  
"Was glaubst du, warum ich mir die Mühe gemacht habe, diese Vollidioten von Drogen abhangig zu machen, damit ihr leuchte Beute habt? Zum Spass?"  
  
Aya sagte nichts. Er musste sich erst daran gewöhnen, dass Schuldig ihn so nahe war. Der deutsche lächelte ihn plötzlich an, was Aya nur noch mehr verwirrte. "Schuldig. du. stehst mir auf dem Fuss." (A/N: Ich kann des ned!!! *angshab*)  
  
"Ups. Sorry!" Schuldig trat wenig zurück. 'wie peinlich. bloss nichts anmerken lassen.'  
  
Schu: "Also kleiner. kommst du mit?"  
  
Aya: "Halt die Klappe. Viel grösser bist du nicht!"  
  
Schu: "Würdest du mir bitte antworten?"  
  
Aya: "Hab ich doch schon längst! Ich hab gesagt, ich komme nicht mit und dabei bleibt es! Ich lauf doch nicht freiwillig in meinen Tod!"  
  
Schu: "Tod? Wer sagt, dass ich dich töten will?"  
  
Aya: "Niemand. Aber es würde so zu dir passen."  
  
Schu: "Gut. Wenn du nicht freiwillig mitkommst, nehm ich dich halt einfach so mit."  
  
Er packte den Japaner um die Taille um und trug ihn auf den Schultern zu seinem Auto. Mühevoll brachte er es fertig, die Türen abzuschliessen, das Aya nicht fliehen konnte.  
  
So. Ich denke, des reicht erst mal, oder? Schreibe nur weter, wenn ihr wollt!!! Also Reviewen bitte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. In der Höhle des löwen oder der Milchsha...

The Kitten and the Mastermind  
  
Diclaimer: Die Figuren gehören bekanntlich Project Weiss, aber  
in Wahrheit gehören sie mir. *autsch!!!* Jah. schon gut. Also.  
Mein Gewissen hat mir soeben mitgeteilt, dass man ned lügen soll.  
Dann fass ich mal zusammen: nix mir kein Geld. usw.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi/ Lemon und ich bin ne Scheisse Schreiberin. Pairing: Schuldig x Aya (mein lieblingspairing ^^)  
A/N: Bitte reviewt mir!!! Aber schreibt ned einfach nur,  
Scheisse Story, sondern schreibt, was ich verbessern könnte *fleh*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*WERBUNG!!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tja ( Was sein muss. besucht mal die WK- Page von mir und meiner  
besten Freundin! Sie hat zwar noch ned so viel drauf aber.  
http://www.beepworld.de/members62/weisskreuzschwarz  
  
So. aber jetzt geht's los!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"laber"  
'denk'  
  
Mission 2: in der Höhle des Löwen (oder der Milchshake -_-')  
  
Aya: "Lass mich raus!"  
  
Schu: "Das wird ich. Aber erst, wenn wir zu Hause sind. Und Jetzt sei still!"  
  
Aya: "Ich werde nicht still! Ich will, dass du mich sofort hier raus lässt!"  
  
Schu: "Ich will auch viel, das ich nicht bekomme."  
  
Aya: "Häh?"  
  
Schu: "Soll heissen, ich lass dich nicht raus."  
  
Aya: "Und wieso nicht?"  
  
Schu: "Sieh nach drausen!"  
  
Schuldig fuhr schon schneller als erlaubt. Aber um diese Zeit war eh nie viel Verkehr.  
  
Schu: "Nun? Willst du jetzt wirklich aussteigen? Ich werde mir aber nicht die Mühe anzuhalten."  
  
Aya schwieg. Nach ein paar Minuten Autofahrt hielten sie vor einer Villa. Sarkastisch meinte die Katze: "Wolltest du mich nicht nach Hause bringen?"  
  
Schu: "Aber Süsser. Das hab ich doch. Zu MIR nach Hause. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, gesagt zu haben, dich zu DIR nach Hause zu bringen."  
  
Aya: "Ich hab es aber so verstanden und das weißt du! Und nenn mich nicht Süsser!"  
  
Schu: "Von mir aus. Also. Kommst du mir rein? Oder willst du doch lieber hier draussen erfrieren?"  
  
Aya sah sich um. Diese Gegen kannte er nicht und sie schien ziemlich zwielichtig zu sein. Jetzt konnte er sich wohl aussuchen, wie er sterben wollte. In Schuldigs Villa an der Wärme oder unter einem Haufen Gangster begraben, in der Kälte? Er entschied sich, in der Wärme lebe wohl zu sagen und lief Schuldig hinterher in die Villa, in die Höhle des Löwen.  
  
Schu: "So. Du denkst also, dass ich dich töten will, ja?"  
  
Er zog seinen Mantel aus.  
  
Schu: "Nenn es töten, wenn du willst."  
  
Er trat auf Aya zu.  
  
Schu: "Denn dafür, was ich mit dir vorhabe, gibt es viele Ausdrücke."  
  
Der Deutsche nahm ihm das Katana und den Mantel ab und legte die Sachen in die Garderobe.  
  
Schu: "Craw dreht durch, wenn du hier drin mit deinem Schwert rumfuchtelst. und kalt ist es hier auch nicht.. ach ja! Die Schuhe kannst du hier hin stellen. Hast du Hunger oder Durst?"  
  
Aya: "Ich traue dir nicht! Vielleicht willst du mich vergiften?"  
  
Schuldig verlor langsam die Geduld  
  
Schu: "VERDAMMT!!! Vielleicht werde ich das wirklich! Aber dann ganz sicher nicht in diesem Leben!!! Ich sags dir ein Letztes Mal: I C H!!! T Ö T E!!! D I C H!!! N I C H T!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~ ~ Stille ~ ~  
  
Als Schuldig sich wieder gefasst hatte, schleppte er sein Kätzchen in die Küche.  
  
Schu: "So. Du sagst, was du gerne isst und ich koch uns das."  
  
Aya: "Ich. bin nicht hungrig."  
  
Schu: "Und zu Trinken? Komm schon."  
  
Aya: "Okay. Wenn du Milch im Haus hast, hätte ich gerne ein glas Milch. Aber wenn."  
  
Schu: "Milch. mal sehen. jep! Nagi hat nicht vergessen einzukaufen."  
  
Er stellte zwei Gläser auf den Tisch und nah die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank.  
  
Schu: "Möchtest du was drin? Wir haben Schokolade, Vannilleeis, Bananen und Erdbeeren."  
  
Aya: "Hm. Schokolade und Banane, gerne."  
  
Schuldig zermatschte eine Banane und machte Aya einen Shake, aber so, dass der Japaner alles sah' nicht dass er nur noch misstrauischer wird.  
  
Schu: "Lass es dir schmecken!"  
  
Für sich selbst schmolz er etwas Vanille eis und matschte ein paar Erdbeeren rein. Aya probierte ganz vorsichtig. Er nahm einen zweiten, etwas grösseren Schluck. Einen dritten auch noch.  
  
Aya: "Das. schmeckta ja wie.  
  
So. Jetzt schon des zweite Kapitel. Na? Wonach schmeckt der Shake denn? Oh mann. Ich kann des einfach ned. 


End file.
